EP 1 149 058 B1 discloses a method for the production of a dental product of lithium disilicate, wherein a lithium silicate glass melt is poured into a steel mold and is cooled, so that temperature treatment is then used to transform the glass into a glass ceramic. The glass ceramic is then comminuted to a powder and compressed, and the blank so produced is pre-sintered. The blank is then heated and pressed into a mold to yield a dental restoration.
DE 103 36 913 B4 discloses the use of a lithium silicate blank which contains lithium metasilicate as a main crystal phase and is intended for the production of a dental restoration. To produce the blank, the glass melt is poured into a mold to obtain a block which is then subjected to heat treatment to provide a lithium metasilicate glass ceramic blank, so that a dental restoration can be derived from this, for example through milling or grinding.
DE 197 50 794 A1 discloses a lithium disilicate glass ceramic product. A dental product can thereby be derived from a blank, which has been produced by casting a melt into mold, through hot pressing or computer-controlled milling. The dental restoration derived through mechanical working then has to undergo further heat treatment to achieve the desired strength.
US 2014/000314 A1 refers to a lithium silicate glass ceramic and glass with ZrO2 content. Lithium silicate glass is melted in order to then produce a glass frit. Granulate is pressed and sintered. Cylindrical glass blanks are produced which are then subjected to a heat treatment. From the blanks are then produced dental restorations by means of hot-pressing or a CAD/CAM method.
EP 1 149 058 B1 refers to a method for making pressable lithium disilicate glass ceramics. A glass ceramic powder is pressed, whereby blanks may be machined to a dental restoration of desired geometry.
WO 2013/053865 A2 refers to a lithium silicate glass ceramic and a lithium silicate glass comprising a trivalent metal oxide. A powder pellet is produced, in order to subsequently perform a controlled crystallization. From the pellet dental restorations are produced by means of a CAD/CAM method.
The aim of the present invention is to further develop a method using a blank of the above-described type in such a way that dental restorations of the desired dimensions are made available without difficulty, wherein with simple measures a desired coloration and/or translucency can be obtained where necessary. In particular, it is intended that after production of the dental restoration from a blank there is no need for further heat treatment steps.